1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle disc brake rotor assembly and a bicycle disc brake rotor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with a bicycle disc brake system. The bicycle disc brake system includes a bicycle disc brake caliper and a bicycle disc brake rotor assembly, for example.